


Owada brother x reader

by Ravioli_Darling



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravioli_Darling/pseuds/Ravioli_Darling
Summary: Hi! I’m Rav and I write fanfic ( Ravioli_Darling on ao3 and Wattpad )I find hardly any stuff for Daiya Owada so I decided to write Owada brother oneshotsI take all kinds of requests but it may take a littleSo yeah! Request anything <3
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owada Daiya/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. requests

Introduction page  
\-----------------------  
Hi! I’m Rav and I write fanfic ( Ravioli_Darling on ao3 and Wattpad )  
I find hardly any stuff for Daiya Owada so I decided to write Owada brother oneshots  
I take all kinds of requests but it may take a little  
So yeah! Request anything <3


	2. Daiya Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemoncake3564 requested:  
> Uh heyyy so, can you do some cuddling with Daiya Headcanons or scenarios pleeeasseee? Thank you!!

Small text scenario 

You made grabby hands at the 6’3 black-haired man in front of you “Cuddles >:(“ you frowned when he laughed at you “can't right now baby, I have to go do things with the gang” he ruffled your hair as he walked past you “But I-“ he was cut off by you grabbing around his waist and pulling him down “Cuddles now, gang stuff later’ you placed your head on his chest and that was the end of the argument “Alright baby doll, promise I’ll start putting you first more often” he leaned down and kissed your forehead  
\-----------------  
HEADCANONS!

~OMG, he loves cuddles so much but he’s always so busy 😭

~He’s the better owada brother to cuddle because he is so big and sweet

~He loves to cuddle after baking something or a long day of work

~He has a huge squishamellow he gets you to cuddle with, so he has something that smells like you when you’re away

~He always takes cuddling very seriously, you cannot escape it at night when you’re both at home, like at all.

~He always tries to cuddle you while you’re watching tv at night because he wants attention

~if you don’t give him cuddles, he gets angry 

~he can’t go about a week without cuddles, mondo had to learn the hard way that he gets irritable and can’t sleep without the cuddles of his S/O  
\-----

Thank you for requesting, this was so fun to do


End file.
